Death Note - Un monde parfait
by Nya-Nya World
Summary: NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU LA FIN DE DEATH NOTE Raito ne veut pas mourir... Mais quand un nom est noté dans la Death Note, aucun retour n'est possible. Pourtant, Raito va prouver le contraire. Alors qu'il devrait être mort, il se retrouve bel et bien vivant. En constatant ce fait, Raito est sûre d'une chose : qu'il deviendrait le Dieu du monde construit par Kira.
1. Chapter 1 : La naissance d'un nouveau

Chapitre 1 : La naissance d'un nouveau Dieu.

Le couché de soleil était la dernière chose que Raito voyait. Cette étendue aux couleurs chaudes serait sa dernière vision. Les souvenirs qu'il avait accumulé pendant sa vie défilaient devant lui. Était-ce vraiment la fin ? Allait-il vraiment mourir ici, sur ce sol poussiéreux d'une usine désaffectée ? Raito ne voulait pas finir comme ça, il s'y refusait. Pourtant, Ryuuku avait déjà écrit son nom dans la Death Note. C'était sûrement trop tard, mais le jeune homme se défendait de mourir. Même si la Mort devait le prendre, il ne perdrait jamais sa volonté. La volonté de construire un monde parfait, sans crime, sans corruption, ni déchéance ou désespoir. Un monde où Kira pourrait être considéré comme un Dieu Sauveur de l'Humanité. Tous les hommes se devaient de le vénérer. IL NE DEVAIT PAS MOURIR !

Le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Au fil des secondes, les battements de son cœur faiblissaient mais sa volonté restait ardente. Il n'y renoncerait jamais. Sa vue se troubla, un sifflement persistant transperça ses oreilles. Sa bouche était sèche. Il n'y renoncerait pas.

Merde...

Les Ténèbres le happèrent. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il meurt à un moment si crucial ? Une seule erreur l'avait menée à sa perte. Ce foutu Matsuda allait le payer ! Cet idiot avait osé lui tirer dessus ! Si Raito venait à devenir le Dieu de son monde parfait, il le tuerait en premier, suivi de près par Near et il essaierait de se débarrasser de Ryuuku par la suite. Ce Shinigami l'avait conduit à son échec.

Personne n'avait le droit de s'opposer au Dieu du monde de Kira.

« Ce n'est pas encore la fin, » pensa le jeune homme avec force. Le néant s'opposa à lui et l'emporta dans ses abysses.

:3 :3 :3

Raito se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. L'air lui manquait cruellement. Il passa les mains autour de son cou, en suffocant. Toujours allongé sur le dos, il ne percevait plus de sensations, à part la douleur qui lui transcendait les poumons. Raito se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, pour libérer son souffle.

-Arrête de bouger comme ça, chuchota une voix. Tu vas tomber.

-J'ai... besoin... d'ai...r !

Raito se leva, et inconsciemment, il ouvrit la fenêtre devant lui. Il étouffait, mais le vent frais lui apporta ce dont il avait besoin.

-Où est-ce que je suis ? Demanda t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

-Chez toi.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Je t'ai ramené !

Dans la semi-obscurité qui régnait, Raito ne pouvait pas percevoir son interlocuteur, mais à sa voix, il le reconnaissait et sentait la rage monter en lui.

-Ryuuku... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je voulais juste quelques pommes. Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie ? J'ai noté correctement ton nom dans mon carnet ! Tu es censé être mort !

-Tu pensais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi si facilement ? Tu es tellement prévisible, mon pauvre Ryuuku...

-Quand un nom est écrit dans la Death Note, il est impossible d'échapper à sa mort. Alors comment tu...

-Je ne suis pas comme les autres, apparemment. Je suis supérieur à eux. Je suis Kira. Le Dieu du nouveau monde. Personne ne peut échapper à ma volonté.

-Tu es bien sûre de toi pour un humain. Je peux de nouveau noter ton nom dans mon carnet. Ça ne te fais pas peur ?

Raito éclata d'un rire dénoué d'émotions.

-Ryuuku... Tu crois vraiment que tu peux m'avoir avec ça ? Penses-tu vraiment que je suis un simple humain ? Laisse-moi voir ton pouvoir.

Ryuuku se sentit désemparé. Ce Raito pouvait vraiment devenir effrayant. Le Shinigami sorti son carnet, et écrit de nouveau le nom du jeune homme. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre quarante secondes, et tout se terminerait. Mais même si le temps passait, rien n'arriva.

-Pourquoi ne meurs-tu pas ? Je ne comprends pas...

-Je te l'ai dit, Ryuuku. Je ne suis pas un humain parmi tant d'autre. Je suis le Dieu du nouveau monde, construit par Kira. Personne ne peut s'opposer à moi.

-Mais comment ça peut-être possible ?

-Le fait que tu as déjà écrit mon nom dans le carnet, signifie que je suis censé être déjà mort. On ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un qui est déjà mort. Donc l'écrire une seconde ne m'a pas tué.

Il éclata d'un rire sadique avant de reprendre.

-Je suppose que mon travail et ma volonté ont payé. Quelqu'un a dû me reconnaître en tant que Sauveur, digne de devenir un Dieu, fait pour être vénéré de tous les hommes.

-...

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, Ryuuku ? Tu n'es pas heureux de voir qu'un nouveau Dieu est né ?

-Je...

Ryuuku n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, et la laissa indéfiniment en suspens.

-Je me demande bien si les humains peuvent me voir, se questionna Raito.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Voilà un Shinigami bien inutile... Je n'ai qu'à vérifier par moi-même. Je n'ai qu'à aller voir si Sayu me voit.

Raito se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Pris d'une soudaine curiosité, il déboutonna sa chemise pour voir si les marques de balles décoraient toujours sa poitrine, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Plus la moindre trace. Un sourire narquois se traça alors sur ses lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à penser à Misa. Le jeune homme se demandait si elle savait qu'il était sensé être mort. Near lui avait sûrement appris. Matsuda, Near... Ils allaient bientôt payer le prix de s'être opposer à Kira. Il voulait s'amuser avec eux avant. Raito pourrait peut-être se rapprocher de Misa, et se servir d'elle comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant. Mais il fallait déjà qu'il vérifie si les humains le voyaient. Dans le cas où il était invisible, il pourrait inspirer la peur à n'importe qui, sans que les gens ne sachent d'où les attaques viennent. L'enquête de Near se retrouverait dans une impasse totale. Dans la situation, où il serait visible, le SPK serait directement où chercher, mais le fait que Raito ne puisse pas mourir, lui donner un avantage de taille. Il pourrait jouer avec eux comme il le voudrait, et partout où il irait les gens le vénéraient. Une aire dédiée à la puissance de Kira naîtrait sans aucun doute. A cette simple pensée, Raito se retint de rire en posant une main sur sa bouche. C'était vraiment la position parfaite pour lui.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur, où la lumière était encore allumée. Il posa la main sur la poignée et la senti s'affaisser légèrement entre ses doigts. Raito chercha une excuse pour venir toquer à sa porte. Il trouva facilement et entra. Sa sœur était assise devant son ordinateur, le visage couvert de larmes, écoutant son MP3.

-Sayu, ça ne va pas ?

La jeune fille se retourna, et après quelques secondes, elle écarquilla les yeux en se les frottant frénétiquement.

-Raito... Est-ce que je rêve ?

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Avant que sa jeune sœur ne lui réponde, il aperçut ce que l'écran de l'ordinateur affichait :

« Yagami Raito : Porté disparu dans l'affaire Kira. »

D'un seul coup, sa sœur lui sauta dans les bras. Elle le serra si fort qu'il cru entendre ses os se brisaient. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, et sentit un rictus diabolique se former sur ses lèvres.

« Je serai enfin le Dieu suprême régnant sur ce monde. »

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>


	2. Chapter 2 : Un plan diabolique

Chapitre 2 : Un plan diabolique.

Sayu tenait toujours fermement Raito dans ses bras. Le jeune homme posa une main réconfortante sur sa tête, avant de briser leur étreinte. Sa sœur avait le visage recouvert de larmes. Elle devait se sentir soulager de revoir réapparaître son grand-frère.

-Raito, souffla-t-elle. Je suis si contente de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Je croyais ne jamais te revoir.

-Je serai toujours à tes côtés, Sayu, lui répondit-il.

-Où étais-tu passé ?

Un silence pesant envahi la pièce, avant que Raito n'ose répondre.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant.

-C'est un secret ?

-Oui. Si je venais à t'en parler, tu serais en danger, et je ne le veux pas. Mais je dois me dépêcher. Je ne peux pas rester ici trop longtemps. Sinon, ils vont me retrouver.

-Mais qui ça ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais si ils te demandent quoi que ce soit, ne leur dit sous aucun prétexte que tu m'as vu.

-Je ne ferai jamais ça !

-Je voulais au moins te revoir une dernière fois. Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien. Au revoir, Sayu.

Il lui caressa doucement le haut du crâne, avant de se retourner pour sortir.

-Je vois que tu es toujours un pro dans l'art de mentir, annonça Ryuuku, en apparaissant derrière le jeune homme.

-C'est pour la bonne cause. Ryuuku... Le Dieu Kira se doit de mettre tout le monde dans sa poche. Même si ça signifie qu'il doit mentir pour arriver à ses fins.

Raito alla dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici une minute de plus. Il faut que je retrouve Misa. Elle me sera sûrement utile.

-Tu comptes encore te servir d'elle ? Demanda Ryuuku en virevoltant dans tous les sens.

Raito ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de sourire. Il avait besoin de Misa plus que de n'importe qui d'autre. Elle était la seule à l'admirer autant en tant que Raito qu'en tant que Kira. Elle le vénérait entièrement. Même si Raito la trouvait collante, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que pendant des années, elle avait été très utile. Et grâce à Misa, il pourrait compléter son plan. Il se retint de rire, et partit de chez lui sans un bruit, afin de ne pas éveiller un quelconque soupçon.

:3 :3 :3

Assise, les genoux repliés contre elle, Misa regardait dans le vide. Le SPK lui avait apprit le décès de Raito, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé le corps. Comment pouvait-il être si sûre que Raito soit mort ? Ça la mettait hors d'elle. Elle attrapa un oreiller posé sur son lit, et le balança à travers la pièce.

-Raito ! Quel abruti !

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, railla une voix derrière elle.

Elle attrapa vivement un autre oreiller, et le balança sur celui qu'elle pensait être son assaillant. Misa se cacha le visage, tout en restant accroupie sur son lit. Quand elle leva les yeux, son visage fût traversé par la surprise en découvrant son interlocuteur.

-Raito...

-J'ai frappé à la porte, mais personne n'a répondu.

-Il n'utilise même pas ses pouvoirs, souffla Ryuuku, en aparté. Mais à quoi il pense ?

Le Shinigami ne pouvait pas cesser d'être intrigué par le comportement de ce nouveau Dieu. Pourquoi se comportait-il encore comme un humain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête ?

-Tu n'es pas mort ? L'interrogea Misa, encore sous le choc.

Raito s'étonnait de ne pas la voir sauter de partout en criant son prénom comme une hystérique.

-Je suis mort, annonça-t-il d'une voix posée, avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment sur le lit de la jeune fille.

-Tu es un fantôme ? S'écria t-elle. Tu viens me hanter ?

Raito se cacha le visage d'une main. Cette fille ne comprenait vraiment rien. Elle était trop naïve. Ça en devenait... désespérant.

-Si j'étais un fantôme, ce n'est pas toi que je viendrais hanter en premier, se moqua Raito. Tu ne sembles pas comprendre ce que je suis, alors je vais te le dire simplement. Je suis le Dieu Kira. Le Dieu du nouveau monde !

Les yeux de Misa s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, avant de laisser un sourire admirateur apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, Misa, répliqua Raito.

-Tout ce que tu voudras !

-C'est bien. Le SPK va payer le prix de s'en être prit à Kira. Je vais trouver une Death Note, et l'utiliser comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Je vais annihiler toute la pourriture qu'il y a sur cette planète. Le SPK fait parti de mes objectifs. Je veux leur inspirer une peur qu'ils ne seront pas près d'oublier. Ils deviendront fou. Je les torturerais de la plus belle des façons. Si ils me retrouvent, ils essaieront de me tuer, mais à ce moment-là, ils se rendront compte que c'est impossible. Et je les réduirais en poussière ! Plus personne ne peut s'opposer à moi ! Je suis Kira ! Le Dieu destructeur du mal. Je vais établir une aire où tout le monde vénérera Kira. Near et Matsuda n'ont qu'à bien se tenir... Ils goûteront bientôt au châtiment divin.

-En quoi je peux t'aider ? Demanda Misa, hystérique.

-Je veux que tu les fasses tourner en bourrique. Joue avec eux, mais mène-les droit à moi de manière subtile. Ils commenceront à se douter de quelque chose dès que le jugement de Kira se rabattra de nouveau sur cette planète. Ils me trouveront grâce à toi. Et lorsque ce moment sera venu, je leur ferai part de mon courroux.

Raito éclata d'un rire dénoué d'émotion. Misa se serra contre lui, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, Raito ? L'interrogea Ryuuku.

-Que le jeu commence ! S'esclaffa le jeune homme.

Il darda un regard noir au Shinigami, en articulant des paroles inaudibles, que ce dernier décoda :

JE TE DETRUIRAI, RYUUKU.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 -  Le monde est

_Sorry, pour le retard, mais voilà enfin le chapitre 3 de Death Note - Un monde parfait. À la fin du chapitre précédent, Raito annonçait le plan diabolique qu'il avait en tête, et faisait comprendre à Ryuuku qu'il allait le détruire. _

_Voilà donc la suite de leur ascension vers le pouvoir ! Bonne lecture ! :) _

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : « Le monde est mon plateau de jeu, alors jouons ! »<p>

Raito se sentait invincible. Il serait l'humain le plus puissant que le monde ait pu porter. Personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Rien ne le nuirait. Toutes les menaces étaient annihilées.

-Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant, Raito ? Demanda Ryuuku, qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés du jeune homme.

-Ryuuku... Donne-moi ton Death Note.

-Non.

-Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre.

Ryuuku lui lança un regard rempli de désarroi.

-Tu oses t'en prendre à un _Shinigami _? Se révolta ce dernier.

-Je me fou bien de ce que tu es, annonça Raito avec un sang-froid incroyable. Je peux te détruire à n'importe quel moment.

Ryuuku sentit une pointe d'agacement monter en lui. Cet humain n'était vraiment pas ordinaire. Son regard froid, son expression glaciale et impénétrable... Ce Raito ne ressemblait à aucun autre homme. Il restait de marbre, même face à un Dieu de la Mort. Kira n'avait peur de rien.

-Ton carnet, Ryuuku, exigea de nouveau le jeune homme.

Le Shinigami hésita un court instant, avant de lui donner. Devant Raito, il était tellement vulnérable. Ryuuku se sentait réduit au rang d'humain.

-Ryuuku, tu es un bon Shinigami, se moqua Raito. Je vais pouvoir reprendre le jugement de Kira.

Le jeune homme partit d'un éclat de rire sadique. Il savait que rien ne pouvait lui résister, désormais. Il incarnait la perfection, le Dieu et Sauveur de l'humanité.

:3 :3 :3

Misa était heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau servir Kira. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait.

La première chose qu'elle devait faire, était de rendre visite au SPK et simuler un désespoir incommensurable face à la mort de Raito. Elle devait les mener en bateau pour le bien de Kira. Même si elle devait être soumise, elle ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à celui qu'elle aimait. Misa avait longuement hésité à ce sujet. Était-elle prête à laisser tomber son libre-arbitre pour l'amour de cet homme ? La réponse était simple. Elle savait qu'elle serait prête à tout pour Raito.

« J'espère que mes sentiments l'atteindront réellement un jour » pensa-t-elle en pénétrant dans le bâtiment où le SPK s'était installé provisoirement.

Dans le hall, elle croisa Matsuda. Il était en train de sourire gaiement à l'hôtesse à l'accueil. Misa sentit une colère noire envahir tout son être.

« Si je l'avais vu sourire de cette façon avant de revoir Raito, bel et bien vivant... Je lui aurais fais ravaler son air jovial » pensa-elle, furieuse.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça plus longtemps. Misa devait le berner. Elle se mit alors dans le rôle d'une jeune femme désemparée par la mort de son bien-aimé. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Matsuda, fit-elle en sanglotant. Raito est mort... Et c'est de ta faute !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, et son sourire s'évanouit.

- Raito était une menace pour tout le monde, fit-il d'un air sérieux. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer.

- Tu es un monstre, Matsuda... J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie par ta faute...

Il soupira violemment.

- Je suis désolé, Misa... Mais il faut que tu comprennes. Raito s'est servi de toi. Il ne t'aimait pas. Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre.

- C'était ton ami !

- Oui, je sais. Mais c'était mon devoir de tuer Kira. Il devait disparaître de la surface de la planète.

Misa s'effondra au milieu du hall, en couvrant son visage de ses mains. Matsuda lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- Viens avec moi, fit le jeune homme. On va parler de tout ça, au QG temporaire du SPK. En restant ici, nous faisons fuir la clientèle.

« J'ai réussi » pensa-t-elle victorieusement. 

:3 :3 :3

Raito laissa un sourire lui échapper. Il espérait que Misa ait pu s'infiltrer chez le SPK. Avec ses talents de comédienne, le jeune homme savait que la réussite était assurée. Il était heureux de pouvoir continuer son devoir en tant que Kira. Il devait choisir le bon moment pour entrer en scène car il ne pouvait pas utiliser le cahier de Ryuuku sur un coup de tête.

- Tu sembles bien pensif, déclara Ryuuku. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Le bon moment, annonça le jeune homme.

- Pour ?

Raito leva les yeux au ciel.

- Kira ne peut pas encore recommencer ses jugements, tant que Misa n'est pas hors de danger. Le SPK pourrait croire que c'est elle qui continue les jugements de Kira, puisqu'elle était une fanatique. Il faut qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour écarter les soupçons qui peuvent peser sur elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse comme j'aurais du finir.

- Alors pourquoi tu joues avec le SPK ? Demanda le Shinigami. Tu devrais te contenter de marquer leurs noms sur le carnet, et les tuer.

Raito éclata d'un rire sardonique.

- Ryuuku, Ryuuku... Tu ne comprends dont rien, s'esclaffa le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas me contenter de les tuer, comme un Shinigami stupide comme toi le ferait. Non, je veux quelque chose de plus passionnant. Je veux jouer avec eux et les désemparer.

- D'accord, mais tu ne voulais pas simplement avoir un monde qui te vénère ?! Pourquoi faire traîner les choses ?

Un sourire narquois se traça sur les lèvres du jeune homme, et il laissa le silence envahir la pièce, avant de répondre :

- Le monde est mon plateau de jeu, alors jouons !

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


End file.
